


Insecure

by Wakingonprospit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Barebacking, Bottom Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Insecure Sam, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think that by now Sam would be confident in the whole "screwing around with an angel" thing, but with the angel's motives made clear, and Sam knowing how far they would go tonight, the taller man couldn't help but be nervous.<br/>(Pretty much just PWP with insecure Sam...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

"Hey kiddo, you sure you're okay?"

Gabriel frowns slightly, a hint of worry in his voice as he moves one of his hands to rest over Sam's much larger one. Sam's hands are fumbling slightly with the top buttons of the smaller man's shirt. His hazel eyes dart up to meet Gabriel's, looking a bit worried but he pushes up a smile anyway. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Gabriel knew that Sam was lost in thought, concerned about something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what that something was. He could always just look into Sam's mind and immediately know what the problem was, but he had promised that he wouldn't do that anymore after the hunter had told him that it made him uncomfortable knowing that his thoughts weren't one hundred percent private.

The archangel sighs quietly and runs his hands up Sam's arms toned, strong arms then rubs them up and down his chest, feeling the soft fabric beneath his fingers. "You're lying." He says simply, leaning forward to kiss lightly at the area where Sam's jaw meets his neck. "You can talk to me Sammy..." He parts his lips, pressing open mouthed kisses against his lover's neck.

Sam tilts his head slightly, exposing his neck more to Gabriel, wanting to feel more of the comforting, familiar kisses against his skin. The taller man worries at his bottom lip for a moment before speaking again, "I'm fine." He repeats again, quieter this time. "Really, Gabe." His eyes are trained straight ahead, staring at the line where the wall meets the ceiling. He can't look at Gabriel. Not only because the archangel's face is tucked into his neck, but because he knows that he isn't being very convincing.

Sam and Gabriel have been together for almost two months now. The archangel would drop in every once in a while to check on Sam; at first it started with just snarky comments, and childish pranks on Gabriel's part, with Sam not paying much mind to him other than to tell him to go away. After the first few visits, the two of them had started exchanging small talk, which developed into deeper conversations. It wasn’t until after a near death situation concerning a nest of vampires in which Gabriel saved Sam's life that the two got together.

But that's a story for another time.

At the moment, Sam sits on the edge of the bed, feet flat on the ground with an apparently horny angel straddling his lap. Gabriel sighs and presses open mouthed kisses down Sam's jaw and neck, slowly undoing the top few buttons of the taller man's plaid shirt.

It's not as if Sam hasn't been in this position before. He and Gabriel have had their fair share of, for lack of a better term, sexual excursions. Most of which included plenty of teasing on Gabriel's part with too many hand and blow jobs to count. Despite their lack of many options, Gabriel always had managed to find a way to make things interesting for the both of them.

One would think that by now Sam would be confident in the whole "screwing around with an angel" thing, and for the most part he was. He knew that Gabriel loved every part of him. The smaller man told him that often enough, telling Sam how perfect he believes him to be, and how the angel is lucky to have Sam near. Though it’s not as if everything that the angel loved about him was entirely innocent. Gabriel would often say things to him that were so embarrassing, that he would rather not have anyone else hear them at all.

"You look so hot like this, Sammy." "Oh hell, your body is perfect..." "I love your dick, Sam~"

Just thinking back on Gabriel's words made the hunter squirm and shift awkwardly. The angel was never stingy with praise, always saying exactly what he felt and when he felt it. This was usually enough to pacify any doubts that Sam may have about his ability to please his lover.

But now, with the angel's motives made clear, and Sam knowing how far they would go tonight, the taller man couldn't help but be nervous. After all, Gabriel was an archangel, one of the oldest and most powerful beings on Earth. He had been with thousands of people all throughout time, practically doing everything in the book. Sam was just a man. He had his limits. He had his comfort zone. Sure he had experience in sex, but nothing like Gabriel had.

So how could he not be nervous?

Gabriel is kissing Sam's neck gently, slowly allowing the kisses to linger and parting his lips with each one. The archangel's hands trail up to the top buttons on Sam's shirt, unbuttoning them carefully. He opens his mind for any signs of discomfort to come from the taller man, but is only met with feelings of nervousness.

Sam's long fingers fidget on his lover's sides, seeming to not know what to do. Despite his unconfident behavior, the archangel waits a moment, expecting for Sam to take any form of action.  

When he doesn't, Gabriel sighs out against his neck and takes charge, leaning forward and pushing Sam back until he is laying down with the angel straddling his hips. Gabriel continues unbuttoning the hunters shirt, pushing it off of his chest and shoulders carefully, kissing down Sam's throat and to his collarbone, licking and kissing it gently only to bite it and suck a bit rougher. After he manages to push Sam's shirt off, his hands trail downward to trace over the stomach and abdomen of the man beneath him.

Sam's breath hitches slightly once he feels the teeth against his skin. He shuts his eyes, trying to force himself to relax, letting his hands rest on Gabriel's hips and his head lay back against the pillow. He keeps telling himself that he is not going to mess this up, that this is something between himself and his boyfriend and that Gabriel will like this no matter what happens because Gabriel likes him.

The hands on his stomach still for a moment as Gabriel pulls back to look down at the man below him, "Don't hold back on me, kiddo." He's frowning and keeps his hands unmoving on the larger man's abdomen.

Sam stays quiet. His chest rises and falls with every breath he takes, forcing the air in and out of his lungs in long streams as he looks up at Gabriel. He stares into the angel's warm brown eyes, lost in a sort of trance. A moment passes, the two of them frozen in time, seeming to understand each other with nothing more than those few seconds of eye contact.

When Sam moves again, it takes all of his control to keep his motions smooth. His hands trail down Gabriel's sides slowly before grabbing his hips. As he does so, he leans up to press their lips together, immediately pushing his tongue against Gabriel's lips and into the smaller man's mouth.

Gabriel is quick to open his own mouth to the kiss, sucking gently on his lover’s tongue before pressing his own against it and swirling it around Sam's. He moans into the hunter's mouth when he feels the hands on his hips tighten their grasp.

Gabriel's hands scramble up quickly as their lips part, clutching onto the cotton hem of his own shirt and tugging it up and over his head. He feels the large hands on his hips slide up the sides of his torso as the pulls his shirt off then tosses it to the side, off of the bed.

Sam leans forward, feeling the warmth of Gabriel's skin beneath the pads of his fingertips. He curls forward, latching his mouth to the soft skin right beneath the smaller man's collar bone. Then the hunter slowly moves downward, nipping gently down the angel's chest, letting his teeth drag lightly against his skin.

Sam smiles, feeling Gabriel's form shift in his lap and listening to his breathing steadily get heavier and more ragged. He spares a glance up at Gabriel, noticing how his cheeks have tinted slightly, he is smiling just slightly with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. The angel's hands trail across Sam's shoulders and upper back, looking for something to hold onto.

Sam keeps his hands placed firmly on his lover’s hips, sucking roughly at his pale skin as he rolls his hips upwards hesitantly, pushing their clothed members together.

A quiet and breathy moan escapes the smaller man's mouth as he pushes his hips down to meet sam's. They begin to rock their hips together in unison. Gabriel practically melts in Sam's grasp, letting out shaky breaths as they move, only to be quieted when Sam leans up to press their lips together firmly. He eagerly opens his mouth to the kiss, immediately pressing his tongue against Sam's, which had already pushed its way past the angel's lips and teeth and is exploring the familiarity of his lover’s mouth.  

The two continue like that for a while, locked in a heated kiss until Gabriel finally pulls away. He pushes at Sam's shoulders carefully; making the larger man lay back against the hotel room bed. He runs his hands down the sculpted chest of the man below him, letting his fingers dance lightly over the rough, tanned, and scarred surface of Sam's skin. Each digit traces and dips carefully to follow the line of the brunette's abdomen and the muscles there, taking in every inch of his skin as he seems to study it, burning every aspect of this moment into his memory. To Sam, Gabriel's fingertips send electricity into his skin that buzzes through his body and eventually settles into his hardening member.

Gabriel starts to scoot back and move down the bed, only to lean down and kiss along Sam's chest. He feels Sam's hands stop moving as Gabriel leans in and licks then drags his teeth over one of Sam's nipples, latching his mouth onto it and sucking as he works the nub between his teeth. As he does this, he moves his other hand down to press his hand flat against the front of Sam's jeans.

Sam had never even really considered that his nipples might be sensitive. He had always assumed that they weren't. And maybe they aren't really all that sensitive. It's possible that it's just another example of the effect that Gabriel has on him.

The taller man freezes up below him, biting his lip and, much to Gabriel's disappointment, holding back any noises that may escape his mouth. So naturally, the archangel takes this as a challenge and presses his hand harder against Sam's clothed erection, tearing a gasp from the hunter's throat. He smirks and rubs his palm against the denim fabric, trailing his kisses down to Sam's abdomen as he nip and sucks and leaves open, wet kisses across the skin that stretches over his beautiful, flawless muscles.

Sam bucks his hips up shallowly when he feels his lover’s hand move, only to be replaced by his perfect mouth, opening and closing and breathing hot air upon the front of his pants. Sam forces his eyes open, desperate to look down at the sight of Gabriel hastily undoing the button and zipper of Sam's pants, quickly sitting up to pull his jeans down and off. Gabriel continues mouthing at Sam's member through the thinner fabric of his boxers and massages at the underside of it with one hand, relishing the faint noises that the hunter makes.

"Sam~," the angel purrs out quietly, training his eyes upwards to meet Sam's. "Do you want to fuck my mouth, kiddo?"

Sam hates it when Gabriel calls him that. He knows that nothing is meant by it of course, though it is a bit unsettling that Gabriel continues to call him that during sex. Nevertheless, he nods quickly, fingers tightening in the cotton sheets below him, mouth slightly agape from pleasure. He watches as his underwear is pulled down to his knees with one hand, though not without a bit of difficulty.

Why was Gabriel only using one hand?

It takes all of Sam's willpower to tear his eyes from Gabriel's mouth and hand, directing his vision down the form of the smaller man. He gasps out quietly when his eyes reach Gabriel's lower back. How did he not notice before? He doesn't know when his lover had managed to work his pants off, or where he had gotten the lube from, maybe he had used his crazy angel mojo to do some of the work for him, but presently, Gabriel is positioned at the foot of the bed, on his hands and knees, with two fingers buried knuckle deep inside of his ass.

Sam lets out a small moan as Gabriel finally wraps his warm fingers around his member. "When did- when- y-you-" he stutters out hopelessly, not able to form a complete sentence, eyes still trained on where Gabriel's hand disappears  behind the curve of his hip. He wants desperately to see what Gabriel is doing. He wants to watch the archangel fuck himself back against his own fingers. He wants to be able to help; wants to be the one with his fingers deep inside of Gabriel, making him come undone with every push and curl of his digits.

Gabriel ignores the half asked question, though he likely understood exactly what Sam was trying to get out. Instead he winks up at the taller man, waggling his eyebrows before quickly going down to take the member in front of him into his mouth, humming as he hears a groan come from Sam.

Sam's head falls back against the softness of the pillows behind him as he lets out a few groans, tightening his grip on the bed sheets and squirming. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to gain control of his own body, shrinking back against the bed in pleasure.

Gabriel bobs his head eagerly around Sam's member, hollowing his cheeks and licking across the underside, then at the tip as he goes. He slowly presses a third finger into his entrance, pushing them in as far as he can, moaning quietly as he curls his fingers and rolling his hips to no avail.

The angel continues to bob his head relentlessly, soaking in every groan and heavy breath that Sam lets out. The hunter keeps his hands at his sides, trying not to move his hips too much. Gabriel notices this and slowly pulls off with as quiet wet sound. "Sammy, it’s okay..." He breathes out against Sam's member, mouthing along the side of it as he speaks, "I don't want you to hold back."

Sam cranes his neck to look down at the angel, whining quietly and attempting to rasp out pathetically, "G-Gabe... I-I can't... If- If I do-."

The archangel smirks and licks up the underside of Sam's member once more, "You're that close already Sam?" He laughs breathily against his lover’s member, muttering out teasingly, "We're gonna have to work on your stamina, kiddo." Somewhere behind him, Gabriel removes the fingers from himself, wiping any access lube onto the white bed sheets below as he sits up. He pulls Sam's underwear off the rest of the way before he crawls over Sam's naked form, subconsciously licking his lips as his eyes dart up and down Sam's body, mesmerized by the man below him.

"W-wait I can-" Sam goes to sit up, ready to turn them over so he can be on top, only for Gabriel to push him down firmly against the mattress. Sam looks almost distraught by the action, still fighting to sit up despite the firm grip of the immortal being that holds him down.

"Oh come on Sam," the angel smirks down at him predatorily, "I'm already letting you fuck me... The least you can do is let me ride you, at least at first." He says it surprisingly calmly as he presses down against Sam's shoulders, keeping him still.

Sam knew that Gabriel had originally planned for Sam to be the one "taking it." After all, Gabriel is an archangel. He is use to being in control in these situations, or any situation really. Though after seeing how uncomfortable the idea made Sam, Gabriel decided that he would allow for Sam to top. Sam agreed, relieved that he wouldn't have to bottom during his first time with another guy. It's not that he wouldn't do that for Gabriel, but this way is more comfortable seeing as that it is familiar to him.

His thoughts are cut off by the feeling of Gabriel's hand gripping his member, guiding it to his entrance.  "Wait-" he speaks up quickly, breath a bit ragged "Condom."

Gabriel looks down at him, seeming confused for a moment, "Sam. I'm an angel. I'm clean. It’s not like I’m going to give you genital herpes." He says it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "and even if you weren't clean, it wouldn't affect me anyway." The smaller man keeps his brown eyes trained on Sam's own, waiting for the "okay" to go, which comes with a slight nod of Sam's head.

Sam watches intently as Gabriel sinks half-way down on his dick, almost effortlessly, head tilting backwards as his lips part in a silent moan. Sam bites his already chapped lips, letting out a quiet, throaty groan as the tight ring of muscle slides down his shaft. The warmth that comes from Gabriel is unbelievable, it’s tight and warm and so inviting, but Sam forces himself to hold still, shifting a bit in anticipation and watching the angel above him.

Gabriel's back remains arched, sitting up straight for a few moments to adjust. He feels Sam's large member inside of him, stretching his hole and filling him. The pressure feels amazing to the angel, though even he needs a second to hold still and breathe. He curls forward, leaning over Sam  to stare into the younger man's eyes, moving his hand to rest against the side of Sam's neck and jaw, feeling his pulse beneath his fingers.

Sam can feel Gabriel's fingers twitching against his heated skin. He takes in a shaky breath, staring up at the man above him with half lidded eyes. Seconds past. A minute. Sam has no sense of time. Everything has frozen for him. Everything except Gabriel's eyes, burnt, golden-brown, and shimmering, staring down into Sam, seeing right down to his very soul. Sam blinks up at those eyes, just a few times before leaning in to peck Gabriel's lips gently, lingering for a moment, only to lean in and kiss him fully, parting his lips to the kiss automatically as the archangel moves his hips forward slowly.

Sam lets a quiet moan slip out against Gabriel's lips, feeling the archangel lift his hips ever so slightly before pushing back down against Sam's member, trying to take more of him in.

Gabriel feels the friction sliding against his inside walls, shifting his hips as he tries to find a more comfortable angle. Once he does, he slides down onto Sam's dick with relative ease, taking in more and more of the large member with each roll of his hips.

As Gabriel becomes accustomed to this, his movements slowly become more uneven and rushed, as if he is in a hurry to finish. He keeps kissing Sam, smashing their lips together roughly and heated. Their teeth clack together briefly as their lips move in sync, sliding against each other's sloppily. Their tongues plunge into each other's mouths, circling and pushing against each other’s in a needy frenzy.

Sam is trying so hard beneath him, trying not to thrust his hips upwards out of fear of hurting the angel. Nonetheless, his fingers continue to tighten on Gabriel's hips, trying to guide him this way, or move him that way. He must eventually realize how hard he had been gripping his lover, because suddenly the brutal force on Gabriel's hips is replaced with gentle, almost tentative thumbs rubbing small circles against the pale of Gabriel's hipbones. Sam opens his mouth more fully to the kiss, letting Gabriel take control and sucking gently at the older male's tongue.

Taken aback by the change in pace, the angel holds still for a moment before rolling his hips more evenly and slowly, moving them almost all of the way off of Sam before letting himself back down carefully. Gabriel moves his tongue against Sam's own, calming down and gaining more self-control over each movement. He pours more affection into every move, saying everything that he can't with his words, feeling every brush of Sam's skin against his own, every movement, hearing every heavy breath, and listening intently for any and all emotion that rolls off of his lover’s being.

Sam can feel himself sinking deeper into Gabriel's entrance as they continue and slowly starts rolling his hips up to meet Gabriel's, settling into an even and relaxed pace. The hunter moves his hands against Gabriel's hips then slowly drags them up his sides, feeling the warm skin beneath his large hands. He feels Gabriel's chest rising and falling with deep breaths and the curl of his abdomen as he rolls his hips forward. The angel squirms against Sam's hands, breathing increasing over time.

After a while of slow, loving, almost lazy fucking, Gabriel moves his hips a bit more deliberately than before, changing the angle slightly to allow Sam access to his prostate and letting out a breathy moan into the open air that separates the two sets of lips by a few mere inches. His entrance tightens around Sam's member, causing the larger man's hips to jerk forward involuntarily as he lets out a short gasp of air. "Gabe~"

Gabriel breathes out shakily before taking a deep breath, "Oh fuck~" he sighs out, moving his hips up before rocking back down at that same angle. "Oh yeah~... I need more, Sam~" He groans and rocks his hips down harder, "Come on, give me somethi-" His sentence is cut off abruptly as Sam thrusts up into Gabriel forcefully, causing the man on top to let out a quiet yelp of surprise.

Sam seems just as shocked by his action as Gabriel did, because within half of a second, he's trying desperately to sit up, running his hands over Gabriel's hips and sides worriedly, as a string of apologies tumble from his mouth, "Gabe- Gabriel. I-I didn't mean- are- are you okay? I'm so sor-"

Sam's hands are immediately pushed back down to rest on Gabriel's hips. He hears the angel moan out loudly above him, feeling Gabriel grind down against him with more force.

"Oh fuuuck~ like that Sam!~" his head rolls backwards, hips lifting up only to slam back down forcefully. Sam groans, watching the smaller man's hips snap forward each time that he sinks down. "Come on Sam. Just- fuck, hard, please!~" Gabriel practically whines in need.

The last thing Sam wants is to end up hurting the angel, whether he would actually feel the pain or not, but with the tight, warm feeling around his dick, and Gabriel practically begging him for it, how could he refuse?

Sam grips Gabriel's hips and side, holding onto him and rolling so he now rests on top of the other man. Sam's member had slid out of Gabriel entrance as they repositioned, causing Gabriel to let out a quiet noise at the loss, only to be replaced by something between a moan and a scream as Sam sits up and pushes back into him quickly.

The hunter grips Gabriel's hips tightly as he buries himself fully into the angel, only waiting a brief moment before pulling out to the tip and slamming back in harshly. He picks up a quick and brutal pace, watching Gabriel's face the whole time for any signs of discomfort which never do come for him. His eyes are half lidded and his mouth gapes open in an endless mixed stream of moans, curses, "Sam"'s, "yes"'s, and "mores"'s.

Sam curls forward, pressing his forehead against Gabriel's as he continues, letting out small moans and gasps with each movement. Then something escapes his mouth that he didn't mean to say. He doesn't care how true it is, or how long he has thought it. He just wasn't supposed to say it. It's quiet and said in broken breaths and all he can do is hope that Gabriel didn't hear.

"Ah- I lo-ove you."

Sam groans out loudly, half in pleasure, half to mask his words as he feels his lower stomach tighten and become warmer. His hips slam against Gabriel's ass as he continues thrusting into him roughly. He reaches down with one hand to grasp Gabriel member, stroking it quickly with his thrusts, trying to get his lover off before he comes.  

With a shout of ecstasy, Gabriel reaches orgasm, arching his back and leaking spurts of come with every pump of Sam's hand. Gabriel's walls clenching around his dick, coupled with the image and sound of the archangel below him, coming undone, is what finally sends Sam over the edge. He leans in to close the gap between the two of them, pressing their lips together hastily and kissing Gabriel sloppily as they continue rocking against each other, dragging out their orgasms to their fullest.

Soon the lasting kiss turns lighter, becoming lazier as their tongues no longer fight and push at each other, but now simply move with one another slowly. They both let out small breaths once the kiss is broken. Sam shifts his hips back, pulling out of the angel carefully.

The hunter opens his eyes to see Gabriel staring up at him. Everything seems still for a moment, and just a Sam begins to open his mouth to speak, Gabriel bursts into laughter.

"Gabe?" Sam asks worriedly, afraid that he had done something wrong to cause the archangel to laugh at him. When Gabriel doesn't respond through his laughter, Sam starts to sit up and pull away. It was because he said 'I love you.' Sam was almost sure of it now.

He knew this would happen. He knew he wouldn't be good enough for the archangel, but still he let himself be talked into this. And now what? Would the angel still have any part of Sam's life? Would he disappear forever?

But before Sam can sit up the rest of the way, he feels Gabriel's arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him back down. Within a moment, the angel has their lips pressed together in another kiss, this one soft and sweet, calming Sam's nervousness a bit. When Gabriel finally pulls back to breath, he looks absolutely overjoyed, smiling from ear to ear.

"What's so funny?" Sam is almost afraid to ask.

The grin doesn't fall from Gabriel's face when he speaks, continuing to laugh quietly, "That... Was... exhaaausting!" Gabriel laughs as he drags out the words. "Didn't know you had it in you, Sammy."

Sam sighs out in relief and lets out a small, halfhearted laugh, running his hand up and down Gabriel's side gently. "It was okay?" And now Sam was really starting to sound like a teenager who just lost his virginity.

Despite this, Gabriel still smiles softly and reaches up to card his fingers through Sam's hair, "It was great. Really, you did good, kiddo." Sam returns the smile and leans in to press his lips against Gabriel's again, relieved to know that he hadn't messed up. When Sam pulls back, he holds still for a moment before making his way to sit up. "Woah woah, where do you think you're going?" Gabriel smirks slightly with a raised eyebrow and wraps his arms around the taller man's neck again.

Sam lets out a huff of air in a half laugh, "I’m trying to get something to clean up our mess wi-"

With a snap of the angel's fingers, they're cleaned. Sam stops talking immediately, feeling his skin tingle slightly from the sudden magic worked upon it. "Or that... That works." Sam rolls his eyes but smiles, "Can you at least let go so I can lie down?"

Gabriel frowns slightly and just pulls more on Sam, bringing the hunter's head to rest on his bare chest. Sam blinks a bit in surprise before slowly relaxing in the arms that hold him protectively. He lets out a quiet sigh, sending a wisp of air against Gabriel's chest, closing his eyes.

It's probably the most comfortable that he's been in a while, and definitely the safest that he's felt. Gabriel would never let anything happen to him. He knows that for sure. Gabriel is strong and can protect him from anything and everything that could bring harm to him.

It hits Sam all at once just how tired he is. He hasn't been getting enough sleep lately. Between hunting and driving across the country between jobs, he hardly ever gets a good night’s sleep anymore, some nights not sleeping at all. It's really caught up to him, he thinks, and if it weren't for Gabriel constantly healing him, he probably wouldn't have survived on the few hours of sleep that he does get.

Sam slowly starts drifting into sleep, being lulled into slumber by the even breathing of the angel that holds him. It's not until Sam is barely conscious that he feels Gabriel press a kiss to the top of his head, then hears the angel whisper out, almost inaudibly.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review? Please?


End file.
